narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Susanoo
Can Sasuke use Susanoo/Tsukuyomi There is another mistranslation going round and hopefully I can correct it here. According to some people, Madara tells Sasuke that Itachi planted all his eye techniques in him. This has been mistranslated. In chapter 397, on page 11, Madara tells Sasuke: . Translated to English, this would become: "At last... For your sake he injected his own eye power inside you". He never says "all eye powers," which means it's still unknown whether or not Sasuke can actually use any of Itachi's other jutsu, besides Amaterasu. In fact, it's also unknown if that Amaterasu was anything more then a one-time thing. Just for reference, if Madara had said "all eye powers," he would have used .--ShounenSuki 19:05, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :But by that same token, "injected his own eye power" could presumably add Tsukuyomi and Susano'o. Which is why both of those techniques have Sasuke labled as (Presumably).--TheUltimate3 19:09, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::True, it's about 50/50 in my opinion. However, I don't think we should add such speculation to the article. Sasuke never used Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, there is no clear evidence he can use those techniques, so we shouldn't say he can. Even if we add presumably, since it's just as presumable that he can't use them. --ShounenSuki 19:38, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::To revive this in regards to the page's protection, Sasuke should not be listed as a user, presumed or otherwise. The translation suggesting he can use it is outdated, open to interpretation, and Sasuke himself has yet to use anything other than Amaterasu. To that end, a wiki should present information that is accurate, not information that might be. ''~SnapperT '' 21:06, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with SnapperTo. In retrospect, especially considering the information gained from the third databook, it's obvious Madara referred only to the Amaterasu Itachi sealed into Sasuke's Sharingan with his Transcription Seal: Amaterasu. There is no way to tell if Sasuke can use Tsukuyomi or Susanoo until we've seen him use it. We can't just assume he'll be able to use them just because Itachi could. --ShounenSuki 21:31, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Third databook I was able to find a scan of Susanoo's article in the third databook (thanks to whoever uploaded it). If you want to see it, go here. I'll add some of the details. --ShounenSuki 20:02, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Susanoo wouldn't this be classified as both a ninjutsu and genjutsu? :Its a Kekkai Genkai...Please sign u'r comments..AlienGamer | Talk 20:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Susanoo is not ninjutsu or genjutsu, its the mangekyo sharingan bloodline ability. The user summons susanoo with his mangekyo sharingan, i believe that each mangekyo user has a different version of susanoo. In other words a sharingan user capable of summoning susanoo can equip it with his own weapons. Itachi equipped his susanoo with the totsuka sword and the yata mirror. So susanoo is actually kekkai genkai and summoning.HUNTER* (talk) 18:23, 29 May 2009 (UTC) madara shouldn't we put Madara as a user, because Itachi said that Madar could use all four Mangekyo techniques? No becouse it was never shown if it is shown we will put it.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 20:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yata no Kagami A spiritual shield that does not possess a physical form. It has all the "Seishitsu Henka" (Element modifying ability) capabilities and can nullify all jutsu by changing its own elemental nature accordingly. :or Yata no Kagami (Sword of Yata) - An incorporeal shield. It possesses all the chakra qualities (elements) and is able to render any attack vain by changing its own quality accordingly Is that true? I mean, is it confirm in the Databook 3 Page 274-275?